hOteL misHapS
by gOodEviL
Summary: compilation of vignettes of Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max. It all happened when the three of them went to stay in a hotel. But what's in store for them with each hotel they would stay in? R&R! BenxGwen pairing.


AU: I don't own ben 10.

* * *

"I can't believe Grandpa would bring us here!" Gwen shouted, gazing the beautiful scene.

"Yeah, like I was kicking alien's butt all the time," Ben said, "Heroes need some rest you know." He added.

Gwen grinned to what Ben told them. "Hey, don't look at me like that, I was just telling the truth."

"Hmmrr.." Gwen smirked, "_Well I guess he really needs some time to relax. After all, it's not easy being a hero." _Gwen thought, remembering the time when she switched her body with Ben because of

Charmmcaster's magic spell and turning into Cannon Bolt. She felt how much responsibility Ben has for her and Grandpa. And to think, she never thanked him.

"Hey, what are you staring at, dweeb? Grandpa's waiting for us." Ben said snapping his fingers in front of her.

"I was just-"

Gwen wasn't able to continue, when Ben quickly pulled her arm. "No time to blab around, c'mon I can't wait to try those jet skies they have."

Gwen carved out a smile knowing that he wouldn't notice it.

* * *

"Ahh…now this is life!**" **Ben said throwing his whole body on one bed.

"I'll go down to buy some food; they don't have any room service here. And Ben, try not to mess around while I'm gone." Grandpa said.

"Alright, Grandpa." Ben agreed politely.

Grandpa Max was about to close the door behind him, when Ben complained.

"Hey, why is it that I'm the only one who shouldn't mess around. Gwen's here too!"

"Ben, Gwen doesn't mess around like you do." Grandpa explained before closing the door.

"That's no fair." Ben grumbled crossing his arms on his chest.

He then noticed Gwen, whose arranging some of her things. She's just there fixing, not saying a word with what he have said. She's not usually like that.

"Gwen, you're acting pretty weird today. I mean weirder than normal." Ben said. "Are you sick, or did you eat some of Grandpa's cooking?" Ben added, trying not to sound too concerned with his cousin.

"I'm not sick, doofus."

"That's a relief. If you didn't mention that word, I would have turned into Diamond Head and…" He was cut when Gwen interrupted him, who was already in his front, smiling.

"Ben, thanks so much."

He frowned, clueless from his cousin's sudden changes.

"Thanks for what?" He asked still frowning.

"Just take it. Thanks a lot for everything." Gwen repeated, "This summer won't be this great without you. So thanks a lot."

"Gwen, don't tell me that you're saying your last words coz you're dying!"

Irritated, Gwen said, "Doofus, I'm not dying here or sick. I just want to thank you, that's all."

"Well, why are you just saying this now? Aren't you supposed to say this each time I saved you?"

"You really are annoying aren't you, Benjamin."

"Hey! Don't call me that. You're not Grandpa." Ben protested. "You may look like one, but you're not old enough!"

"BEN! I'll hit you for that!" Gwen yelled, aiming her fist to Ben's face, when the door suddenly opened wide.

Ben took his eyes away from his cousin, looking intently at the opening. Same with Gwen, she stopped her fist from punching her cousin, and just stared at the open space, waiting for someone to show up

after opening the door.

Both of them were still gawking at the door, when Ben took his cousin's hand grasping his shirt.

"AL-RIGHT! Here comes the food!" He announced, looking for Grandpa. "Grandpa, Grand-pa?"

"Whe-where's Grandpa?" Gwen said with her voice shaking.

"Nah. He's probably trying to pull something out." Ben said with such confidence. "But, I'm not that dumb, like **you** to fell for it."

"O-Kay, so if you're not dumb, tell me why is your hair raising like that?" Gwen asked pointing her finger into Ben's hair.

"My hair?" Ben echoed, reaching for his hair. "Hey, it does rise up." He said touching it.

"B-Ben!"

"IT DOES RISE UP!!" Ben repeated but now, he yelled with panic. "Gwen, put it down!"

Gwen was about to move near Ben, when the blankets from their bed fell on the ground.

"Yikes!" Gwen screamed and grabbed Ben's arm. "Ben, this hotel is haunted!"

"You think, thi-this could be an exception from not using my watch?"

"I-I guess so!"

Trembling, Ben turned his watch with his shuddering hand, "Why won't this thing work?!"

"Let's just run!" Gwen shouted but luck didn't give its way this time. The door closed by itself, making the two cousins jerk from their feet. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I'm just dealing with extra-terrestrials not extra-horrifying creatures!"

The cabinets inside their room started to crashed on the floor one by one. Gwen shrieked out seeing it.

"Hey, Gwen calm down. Screaming all the time won't work."

"F-for your information, I-I'm afraid of gh-ghost!" Gwen explained grasping Ben's arm even tighter. Tears started to drop from her eyes. Ben noticed it, he never seen Gwen that scared before even they've

already encountered hundreds of aliens, but that time she was really trembling from her hold. It made him a lot troubled for his cousin, maybe she would always call him "doofus", but deep inside him, he loves

his cousin and he promised himself that he would never let anyone or anything to make her cry.

"Get hold of yourself Gwen, and stop crying, it's slicing me."

"Ben?" Gwen couldn't believe on how worried Ben sounded. She did what Ben told him to do; she shouldn't just muffle around and be a burden to him.

"This is just an alien. This is just an alien." She repeated several times into her mind.

"I may not know what were dealing here but, I guess if we can't see him, he won't see me either." Ben said before pressing his Omnitrix and turning into Ghostfreak.

"Well, good thinking dweeb. You think scaring a ghost with another ghost would work?"

"I said I don't know." He replied with Ghostfreak's ghostly voice.

Ghostfreak scanned the whole room. "I don't sense anything here."

"Try the cabinets, the alien must be hiding there."

"Nothing, just plain blankets here,"

"I-I'll check the bed." Gwen trying to show she's not scared said before tripping on something. "Aghh."

"Hey, you alright?" Ghostfreak asked.

"Well, yeah after tripping on this string." She said holding it up.

"String?"

"And it's attached on this blanket."

"Grandpa!" Ghostfreak shouted.

They heard a distant laugh from the window, and Gwen hurriedly looked outside.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Grandpa was holding his stomach from laughing hard, while Ben and Gwen sat beside him, pretty mad from his trick.

"Now, who's not dumb enough to fell for it?" Grandpa asked still couldn't stop from laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." Ben said in a sarcastic way.

"Hate to break your laugh, Grandpa. But how did you do it and why?" Gwen asked.

"AHAHA-, well, earlier, both of you gave me time to tie those strings on the blankets and cabinets. And as you know, our room is just on the second floor of this hotel, so it was easy for me to pull the strings

outside." Grandpa explained. "I can't believe how much it fooled both of you."

"Then, what about the part when my hair rose and when the door opened by itself?" Ben asked still irritated.

"What do you mean? I only had enough time to tie those strings."

"Grandpa, I'm not that **super **dumb to fell for another trick." Ben said. "Tell me how you did it?"

"Sorry Ben, but I really didn't do it." Grandpa replied sounding much serious.

"Th-Then who did it?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, maybe some spirits who lives in this hotel." Grandpa said before yelling, "BOOO!"

"YAAAH!" Ben fell from his seat.

"AAAAHH!" Gwen held his head with both of her hands on the table.

"Just kidding." Grandpa finally said.

* * *

AU: Done! I don't know if it's good, try to tell me through reviews, please. 

Thanks for reading, hope you like it.


End file.
